


pawsuke muttsuda

by siramay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Birthday, Dogs, Self-Indulgent, Service Dogs, possibly cringe, ryoko is a good girl who deserves headpats, ryokosmemoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramay/pseuds/siramay
Summary: gaberiel always heard of the trope of giving your child a puppy for Christmas so what better way to help ryoko and prove his worth as a surrogate father then give her a service dog for her birthday
Relationships: Matsuda Yasuke & Otonashi Ryouko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	pawsuke muttsuda

**Author's Note:**

> this is a entry for Ryouko Otonashi Fan Week 2020. i hope its good but if not still wholesome father daughter bonding for anyone who likes Gabriel and ryokos dynamic in my tale of depravity fic

_ryoko woke up in her room as she could tell from the notes, she woke up feeling like there was something special about today, but she didn't know what but she did know today would be another wonderful day for her... then her thoughts came to a halt when she heard banging on the door from the sound of it didn't just come from one hand no it sounded like it came from every part, the left hand the right hand both feet the body and they even sounded like they where banging there head against the door, with so much noise ryoko finally went up to open the door only to be greeted by a tallish old man with white hair and a black but ageing goatee black pants and suit vest along with a white trench coat he had a big smile as there was a big gift box pulled by a cart behind him_

Gabriel: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RJ! 

_it startled her a bit as she of course did not recognize this man or the name he gave her "rj" witch he picked up on_

Gabriel: aw do you not remember me OH THE TRAGEY  
OH THE HUMANITY   
OH HOW YOU HURT ME SO RJ OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU DID THIS IS TRUELY THE CRULEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE IN YOUR LIIIFFFFFEEEE 

_he proceaded to lay down on the ground and cry overdramatically before_ _pausing_

open your book id say somewhere near the second half 

_so she opened up the book skimming through the pages until she found a part with a photo of him and writing  
the man in front of her was known as gabriel patten and has apparently taken it upon himself to be my father though he wasn't  
and he called me rj though no one else did_

ryoko: though maybe you shouldn't call me rj no one else does

gabriel: I WONT LOSE TO YOUR BAD MEMORY   
_he shouted determined_  
its our thing! i always call you rj even if you don't remember it still binds us with a sense of person-hood

ryoko: what does it stand for?

gabriel: well the r is for ryoko!

ryoko: oh! .... and the j?

gabriel: ...

_he looked at me_

ryoko: ...

_i looked at him_

gabriel: ...

_he looked at me_

ryoko: ...

_i looked at him.... wait who was he?_

_he then pulled out a red velvet cupcake from behind him_

gabriel: happy birthday! cupcake?

ryoko: oh thank you!  
 _i took the cupcake from the stranger in one hand moving my journal to the other where i saw from the page that this man was Gabriel  
then i saw his hand move as he put a bookmark on said page _

gabriel: consider that a beta gift so that you don't have to spend so much time skimming your pages for memories   
cause the less time it takes you to remember me the more time you can spend experiencing ME!

ryoko: whats the other one 

gabriel: OH YEAH!  
WAIT WRITE THIS DOWNI DONT WANT YOU FORGETTING THIS MOMENT OF LIFE CHANGEING HISTORY!!!

_ryoko was quite startled at his now loud booming voice as she in fact took out her pencil and began writing on a blank page_

gabriel: okokokokokok   
so you know you have trouble remembering and other issues yes?  
well im not....him so i don't have fancy brain skills to help out so i thinks to myself i thinks  
how... can i... gabriel patten... your basically father help you   
BUT THEN IT HIT ME LIKE A DOUBLEDECKER BRITISH BUS!!   
ok so  
 _he eagerly patted the lid of the box  
_ guess what i got you guess guess guess!!! 

_ryoko thought hard but couldn't think of anything so just asked_

ryoko: what did you get me?

_then gabriel propped the lid open and out popped out the head off a big black fluffy newfoundland dog ryoko could see it had a service vest on_

gabriel: I GOT YOU A SERVICE DOG HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! 

ryoko: a service dog?! i don't think i could care for one

gabriel: of course! the dog would care for you!  
besides i would help you of course what yah take me for? 

ryoko: I'm not sure though

gabriel: aw come on it can help you with everything, like staying on track, keeping schedule, all your daily duty's, even help and protect you if you're in trouble   
they can even calm you down when you have panic attacks!

ryoko: i dont have panic attacks

gabriel: of course you don't remember them  
OH you can even name him!   
just, dont name it something like matsuda 2 or whatever

ryoko: _then ryoko let out a ghasp as she knew instantly what to call it_  
MUTTSUDA 

gabriel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ryoko: come on why not

gabriel: i- eh- er- uh-   
will you promise to keep muttsuda if i let you call him that 

ryoko: YES!

gabriel: _gabriel wasn't fond of matsuda one might consider his feels that of a disapproving dad but she made him happy so he lived with it  
_ fine but promise to keep muttsuda by your side at all times so he can help and be there for you (unlike matsuda) and make sure to have a section of your book to him

 _he pulls out another bookmark_  
i can even hand you another mark for it!

ryoko: of course i promise   
_ryoko was already still writing all this down as gabriel hooked up and handed ryoko a leash_

gabriel: so you can walk him so come on lets go

ryoko: can i show muttsuda to matsuda?

_ryoko said happy witch made gabriel happy... less happy cause matsuda  
but its the emotions that matter_

gabriel: fine, and then we can go engrave muttsudas collar with his new name  
oh and rj!

ryoko: _ryoko looked at the man_

gabriel: what do you say to strangers who give you a service dog you name muttsuda for your birthday

ryoko: thank you?

gabriel: _gabe then pulled ryoko for a hug witch surprised her_  
YOOOUUU'RRREEE WELCOME!  
ok lets go

_and so ryoko, gabriel and the newly named muttsuda walked off as they continued to celebrate her birthday  
and so ryoko cared for and was cared for by the newfoundland service dog and some could say she lived a better life because of pawsuke muttsuda_


End file.
